Loony Love
by beat-box-babe
Summary: When old friends of Lexi's come to visit, EVERYONE is in for a surprise...And why are they so...Mysterious?
1. Expectations

Everything was quiet in the HQ. Tech was working in the lab, Slam was taking a nap in his room, Rev was eating sesame seeds in the living room, Ace was meditatting on the flotting pillow thing, and Duck was flipping through channels on the TV. Yep everything was quiet...Till Lexi screamed. Each one of the members jumped up and ran to Lexi who was in the kitchen looking at a letter. "Lexi! What's wrong! Are we under attack?" Ace yelled/asked as he and the others look prepared to fight. "Huh? Oh no were not under attack. I just am excieted because my old friends want us to meet up." Lexi said in a cheerful voice."That is what this is all about! Some girly girls getting back together?" Duck asked before Lexi zapped him in the butt. '_Serves him right for making fun of people all the time_.' Tech, Rev, Ace, and Slam thought as they saw Duck trying to put out his tailfeathers which got caught on fire.

"Thats not what all of this is about. In my school they were great friends and I havn't seen them since a weeks before the miteor striked 3 months ago. And Tech, Rev I think you'll like them. One of them is a roadrunner, Luna. She is nice, sweet, kind, and loving...When you get to meet her for her. The other one is a coyote, Rose, she is super smart, funny, cool, and cares a lot about people...When you see her real side also, here this was taken a few weeks before the meteor striked few months back." Lexi said as she pulled out a photo. On it was a girl roadrunner with maroon feathers, orange beak,pink eyes, midnight blue hair, with yellow highlights and her hair looked like it was gelled back. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a black skirt that was mid-thigh, fish net leggings, a red t-shirt, and black military boots. '_She looks a little like Rip in my opinion_.' Rev thought as he looked at the female roadrunner.

The other girl was a coyote with silver grey fur, spring green eyes, and black hair kept in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a blue button up shirt, large thick circle glasses, black pants, a messy green cardigan, and she also wore braces. "So basically you were friends with a punk and MEGA geek? Not that suprising." Duck said looking over the picture. '_Some day Duck that big beak of yours will get you in trouble_.' Tech thought, mad at Duck for using the term MEGA geek. "**HEY**! They have changed over the few months from what the letter says. Plus, they really want to meet you all. Even Duck!" Lexi said in her unusualy cheerful voice as the others looked at her funny. "So basically your friends are huge fans of us and want to meet up with us and you to catch up? Sounds like a reunion." Tech said summing it up. "Yep! So please come you guys! It would mean SO much to me." Lexi said while pouting her lips. After a little while the boys sighed. 'Curse the pupy dog pout.' the boys thought at the same time.

"Well bois, looks like we got us a reunion ta go to." Ace said as Lexi grinned. "Thanks! So get dressed in NORMAL clothes and meet back in the living room after. After were done changing we can try to fix up HQ before they get here." Lexi said and after that she and the others disbanded and went to go change.

**PINK TRIANGLE**  
Lexi's Point of View (in Lexi's room)

Great! Luna's plan of getting Rose to meet a good boy is almost gonna take place!...Now I have to pick out what to wear to meet them in...Hmmm... BINGO! Looking at myself in the mirror I found the perfect outfit. A spring green tank top, a dark pink cardigan, light blue jeans, and white flip-flops. Each piece complemented my blonde hair, yellow fur, and pale blue eyes. I heard my phone ring and ran to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked into my pink IPhone3010(an even BETTER version of an IPhone, Android, or other super awsome phone like that). "Hi Lexi! It's me Luna! Me and Rose are gonna be coming up the tower in about 15 minutes, kay?" Luna's peppy voice could be heard from the other side of the phone. "Oh sure! No problem. See ya in a little bit. Bye!" I answered back. "Bye!" Luna said before hanging up. As I hanged up my phone I realised that this day was gonna be exciting. I kept thinking about what could happen as I walked out of my room and to the living room.

**YELLOW TRIANGLE**  
Ace's Point of View (Ace's room)

I wonders why Lexi wants us to meet these goils so bad? Plus why did she mention that Rev and Tech spicifically will like them...Hmmmm...Ah here we go, the perfect thing to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror by my small closet. Wearing a yellow t-shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans, and black sneakers, I looked pretty good in my opinion. Along with my gray fur showing I looked like a regular person. Yet the idea of Lexi telling Rev and Tech that they will like them the most still is stuck in my head. I sighed hoping that it won't bother me to much, of well better get going to the living room I guess.

**PURPLE TRIANGLE**  
Slam's Point of View (Slam's Room)(I thought that maybe Slam had a unique personality that is smart that not many people saw)

Strange, why dosn't anyone try to pair ME up with any sensible people. Sigh, maybe I should ask Rose and Luna for help then...Hmmmmm...Ah this will do I guess for clothing. I stepped out and saw my old reflection of brown fur and black eyes. Yet along with that I was wearing a purple muscle shirt and black jeans. Shoes were never really my thing. Well guess I'll be going to the living room then. Yet I wonder, why did Lexi want us to meet these girls so badly?...Oh well, better not keep everyone waiting.

**ORANGE TRIANGLE**  
Duck's point of view (Duck's room)

Well if those girls might like Tech and Rev then they will LOVE me. Even though they are a punk and a MEGA geek, they might be useful. After all who can resist a charming and handsome duck? Now what shall I wear to impress them in. Hmmmm... Here we go! I stepped out and looked at my gorgeous reflection. Black feathers and blue eyes looked stunning as always. Yet I was also wearing a black shirt with orange script on it saying "The Duckinator" over the chest part, along with dark blue jeans and black sun glasses. I looked HOT, as usual of corse. Well, I better not keep those girls waiting for to long, they might want my autograph or more. I couldn't help but smirk as I walked to the living room.

**RED TRIANGLE**  
Rev's point of view (Rev's room)

Gee, I wonder why Lexi would think that I would be interested in a punk...Hmm...Well mom always use to tell me, "Never judge a birdseed by its color." I wonder though, if Lexi is right and I will like her...Ah here we go! Looking at myself in my mirror next to my closet. My blue feathers complemetented the dark red button down t-shirt I was wearing as well as the white jeans also. I grabbed my comb and straightened my feathers a little, I could NEVER get these things to stay put. Oh! I better not take to long, or else the others will start to worry about me. Guess I'm already though, well better get to the living room then. I ran to meet up with the others and make it there in time.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**  
Tech's point of view (Tech's room)

Hmm...Just because a person looks weird and smart doesn't mean they are a "geek". One day Duck's big beak will finally get him what he always needed, a **good beat down**! I sighed thinking what this "Rose" would be like, I just hope she is okay with my inventions...Ah ha! I found the perfect thing to wear. My brown fur and yellow/green eyes showed brightly as I stepped into view of my mirror. A light green button down shirt, black jeans, and brown boots, I looked and felt comfortable. I wonder if Rose will like it?...Wait, what! I don't even know her and I'm already wondering if I look okay for her? I sighed and began walking to the living room.

**PINK TRIANGLE**  
No Point of View (Living Room/Main area)  
Lexi was fixing and tidying up the place as the boys stood in spots where they wouldn't be much of a bother. After about 5 minutes of tidying up the doorbell rung and Lexi ran to the door, only to let out a big scream and to jump onto the person in the door.


	2. Rose

Author's Note: This is made a bit before the series itself by the way. This is upgraded then the chapters on my Deviant Art page.

* * *

"Lexi. Do you mind easing up on the hug, I can't breath all that well." the person underneath Lexi said in a weak and gasping voice. "Sorry Rose, it's just really great to see you again." Lexi apologized as she helped the girl up. All the guys' eyes opened a little while as they stared at the girl. A girl coyote with silver/grey fur, jade green eyes, and flowing black hair that reached her knees. She was wearing a light green button down shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and had a light green backpack with her. All her clothes were baggy and showed only some curves and her tail. She smiled at Lexi as Lexi pushed her inside. "You all have a pretty nice place." Rose commented as she looked around the room, her eyes capturing every little detail. "Thanks, guys this is Rose." Lexi said as she waved her hand at the girl coyote. "This is Rose? But the picture." Duck said dumbfounded as Rose looked confused. "What picture?" Rose asked as Lexi showed her the same picture she had shown the guys.

"Lexi! This is the picture from Halloween when me and Luna used my apperance alteration machine and changed our looks." Rose complained before face palming her face while Lexi looked embarrassed. "Sorry." Lexi said embarassed a little, yet Rose only smirked. "It's okay, but next time just ask for a picture and I'll send you." Rose comforted Lexi as Rose made her way inside the room a little more and saw the boys. "Hello, you must be the Loonatics. As Lexi has said I'm Rose, its a pleasure to meet you all." Rose polietly said as she shaked hands with Ace. "Pleased ta meet cha, I'm Ace." Ace introduced himself after shaking Rose's hand. "Like wise." Rose responded as she let go of Ace's hand and went over to Slam. "adf aisdf, ajdf haadf haoidhf asdff." Slam said in his language as he shaked Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you Slam, and thank you for offering the sandwich, but my friend would be mad at me if I ate without her." Rose replied as she moved on to Duck. "Hello your...Douglas?" Rose asked before Duck's jaw fell open. "Well I have you know missy that I am Duck. The best Loonatic member ever." Duck praised himself as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Your more like the worst egotistic narcissist ever." Rose plainly said as both Tech and Rev laughed. "She got you there Duck." Tech howled as he and Rev laughed while Rose giggled silently. "Oh-yes-she-did-but-knowing-Duck-he-doesn't-know-what-you-just-said-oh!-and-I'm-Rev-by-the-way." Rev quickly said as he also laughed and shaked Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you Rev." Rose said before turning to Lexi. "He and Luna will get along well, don't you think?" Rose asked Lexi who nodded her head. Finally Rose stepped over to the chuckling Tech, and Tech straightened up as he shaked Rose's hand. "I'm Tech, its a pleasure to meet you Rose." Tech shyly said as Rose kindly smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you to Tech, i've heard very good things about you from Lexi." Rose commented as she let go of Tech's hand. "Like what?" Tech asked, a little worried. "That you are a very brilliant inventor who doesn't get out much." Rose replied as Tech frowned a little more. '_Oh no, know she won't-_' Tech began to think, but his thoughts were but off by Rose's voice. "Don't worry, I have the same problem." Rose comforted Tech, who actually looked a little hopeful.

'_Maybe she does understand me then_.' Tech thought as he looked hopefully at Rose who was now talking to Lexi. "So how are your inventions coming along?" Lexi asked as Rose grinned like a small kid in a Candy Store with a all-you-can-eat gift card. "Great actually! I've been able to work out a lot of kinks out of all of them. I have even upgraded my apperance alteration invention." Rose excitingly said as she sat down on the couch with Lexi. "Here let me show you." Rose said as she shuffled through her backpack and pulled out a thin cylinder shapped blue piece of metal and pulled out a laptop with a cord. Putting the thin blue metal on her forearm, Rose used the cord on the laptop and hooked it up to the blue metal. After typing a little bit Rose was then transfprmed to Lexi when she is in her Loonatics uniform. "Wow! You look just like me!" Lexi exclaimed as the boys, especially Tech, stared in awe at what had haappened. "Yeah and the clothes feel the same as yours, yet Luna took my voice changer so that ruins it a little." Rose said in her voice as she switched back to the way she looked before, you could see excitement engulf Tech's eyes.

"That is amazing! What did you use a silicomic hologram(making this stuff up)?" Tech asked as he rushed over to Rose's side. "No actually, the hologramer or the blue metal straps to your arm and sends mini wires over your body. After typing what you want to look like into the computer the wires expand and change color. Not only that but it allows the wearer to have the same physic, streangth, speed, and agility as the person they are posing as." Rose informed Tech as she let him look at the blue metal. "Amazing." Tech said as he looked into Rose's eyes and both blushed and looked away from each other. Duck proceeded to make kissing noises at the 2 of them when suddenly he was brain zapped by Lexi. "Hey Rose, where is Luna?" Lexi asked as Rose looked at her. "She left some stuff back at our house so she'll be here in a while." Rose responded as Lexi nodded her head in agremment. "Oh, okay. I just hope she gets here soon." Lexi commented as she rested on the couch with the other guys. Tech and Rose were still standing and shifted uncomfortably.

"So would you like to um...Want to see one of my invention?" Tech asked Rose who smiled. "I'd like that alot actually." Rose responded as Tech grinned. Tech took Rose's hand in his and they walked to Tech's lab. '_Huh, well looks like those 2 don't need any help getting togehter. Now I just have to overcome Luna and her problem with talking to boy roadrunners._' Lexi thought as she and the rest of the guys watched TV.

**GREEN TRIANGLE**  
(Tech's Lab)

Tech and Rose walked into Tech's lab and Rose's eyes went wide. She walked around and stared at every little thing, minding not to touch anything. "So...What do you think?" Tech asked nervously as he shuffled his feet. "What do I think? This place is amazing! A molecular reconstructor, a DNA infuser, a quanti amplified cell multiplier(most of this stuff I am making up)!" Rose exclaimed as she grinned at Tech. Tech felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Rose swiftly move and talk to him every once and a while. '_What am I doing? I dont even know the guys yet I'm talking to him like we have been friends for ever._' Rose thought to herself as she still looked at the inventions. Rose looked at Tech who was working on somthing right now to try to clear his thoughts. Rose quietly walked behind him and looked at what he was working on, a laser from what Rose could tell. As Tech was about to connect 2 wires Rose caught both of his hands. Tech looked at Rose, both were suprised and embarrased.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Tech asked as he let go of the wires and faced Rose, he tried vainly to stop himself from blushing. "If you attach those 2 wires that are connected to the base and power then the electrical current will run through the handle and electrocute the user with about 200 watts of electricity (I made most of this stuff up)." Rose imformed Tech. Tech's eyes went wide as his heart skipped a beat again. '_She-she saved me_.' Tech thought as he held onto Rose's hands. Both stood there looking at eah other, holding hands. Niether one of them moved of spoke, yet they enjoyed it though. It was peacefulness...Until Lexi ran in. "Rose! Luna wants to talk to you!" Lexi exclaimed before running out of the room again. Rose and Tech looked down and found that their hands were still intertwined and both brought their hands away from the others. "I...Better go." Rose akwardly said as she shifted uncomfortably. She slowly walked out the room, leaving a confused and love-struck Tech behind. Tech looked down at his hands, he was so happy. '_Our hands fit perfectly together. Her hands were so soft._' these thoughts and more ran through Tech's head as he sat down in a chair nearby. "I-I think I might have a crush." Tech whispered happily said to himself as he slowly got out of the chair and walked to the Living Room.


	3. Luna

Tech walked into the living room and found only the guys there watching TV on the couch. "Wheres Rose and Lexi?" Tech asked as he came closer to the guys, he noticed confused expressions on most of their faces. "It was **so** wierd. The doorbell rang and Lexi went to answer. Then a girl roadrunner came in yet ran out as soon as she saw us. Then Lexi ran some place, came back with Rose, then the 2 went outside!...Girls." Duck explined without taking his eyes off the TV. "A girl roadrunner huh?" Tech asked glancing at Rev who looked down at the ground. "Yeah." Rev said, dissapointment could easily be heard in his voice. Rev slowly got up, and went into the hallway. "Poor guy, didn't even get to meet the girl that Lexi said was right for him." Tech said as he took a spot on the couch. "Yeah well, who knows what might happen next." Ace said as he flipped through the channels looking for something good to watch.

**RED TRIANGLE**

(Rev on the Roof of the Loonatic's building, just pretend there is a roof)

Rev opened the door to the roof and walked outside, taking in the scenery before him that he was all to use to. The weather was nice; a cool breeze, white clouds, and the sun was bright. Slowly Rev made his way to the handle rail that was on the roof and leaned against it and looked up. '_Why did she run away_?' Rev thought to himself as he looked at the clouds, until somthing caught his eye. It was a dot of dark blue and red that was only a few feet away from him. Only to find that it was the same girl roadrunner as before! The girl roadrunner had strawberry blonde hair that went to her waist and swayed in the breeze, dark blue feathers, and had bright ,almost gold, hazel eyes. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt, a black choker with a gold heart on it, a pair of blue jeans, and had no shoes on. She was dancing without a care and didn't notice Rev, until she turned around and saw him. '_When did he get here_?' the girl roadrunner thought. '_Oh dang! She saw me_!' Rev thought as he realized the girl had saw him and for a while there was a thick silence between them.

"What the! W-who are you?" the girl roadrunner asked as she blushed, yet it was mostly hidden due to the distance between them. "I'm-Rev-a-member-of-the-Loonatics. Who-are-you?" Rev asked as he also blushed a little, the girl didn't notice though. "Luna, Luna Ann Marie Sanchez." the girl roadrunner, Luna, replied as she started to stop blushing. "I-I'm-sorry-if-I-scared-you. I-just-didn't-know-any-one-else-was-up-here." Rev stated as Luna slowly circled around him, he just then noticed that she had walked towards him while he had been talking. "Yeah well...I kind of like being out here, being able to feel the wind helps me...Calm down." Luna stated a bit unsure as she leaned against the railing. "I-can-tell...Yet-why-did-you-run-away-from-us-before?" Rev asked, yet this seemed to hit a nerve for her.

"I have my reasons...Okay?" Luna stated as she jerked away from the railing and started to walk away, leaving a confused and slightly heart broken Rev behind. '_She didn't even give me a chance_.' Rev thought as he sighed and flew up in the air for a little while, letting his thoughts run free. '_Why wont she talk? Is she scared? Does she not trust me?_' these thoughts and more raced through Rev's head as he landed and was suprised to see the Luna was waiting for him. "Let's go." Luna stated as she began to walk away, and Rev slowly followed her. The 2 didn't talk as they walked with Luna leading the way. '_Say something Rev_!' Rev thought to himself as he continued to stare at Luna from behind, yet soon the 2 found themselves in front of the Main Room door and Luna opened it up. Everyones head turned around and Rose, who was sitting betweeen Tech and Lexi, jumped up and ran over to Luna. "Geez Luna, where were you!" Rose asked with both anger and confusion evident in her voice, Luna grinned sheepishly.

"I was relaxing." Luna stated, everyone caught the medium country accent to her voice as she calmed down. "*sigh* Fine, but next time warn me okay? I worry when I'm not able to reach you." Rose stated as she placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna sighed before nodding her head, then smiling once she saw Lexi standing behind Rose. "LEXI!" Luna yelled before zooming over to Lexi and hugging her, Lexi laughed and returned the action. "Hey Luna, it's good to see you!" Lexi exclaimed before yelling as Luna spinned Lexi and herself around in a tornado that was very **fast**, causing a small tornado. "LUNA SLOW DOWN!" Lexi yelled before the tornado suddenly became just the 2 of them standing, well Lexi was wobbling a lot while Luna was grinning sheepishly once again. "Sorry Lexi, sometimes I just don't know my own speed." Luna apologized as she lead Lexi to the couch, Lexi nodded her head before laying down on the couch's dark blue cushions. "S'okay Luna, you were just excited is all." Lexi stated, Luna smiled brightly at the sound of Lexi forgiving her.

"So, your Luna?" Ace asked as he walked up to Luna, who nodded her head yes while going back to her stonic expression when she saw Lexi asleep. "She'll be alright." Ace stated as he placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, like Rose did. "Thanks Ace." Luna said sincerly, while smiling at Ace. All the Loonatics, besides Lexi, were surprised at Luna knowing their names. "You know who we are?" Tech asked as he stepped into the conversation, Luna nodded her head before smirking. "Who doesn't know the Loonatics, heros of Acmetropolis." Luna stated as she playfully punched Ace's shoulder, everyone realised that they did know their names... "Then why did you ask for our names before Rose?" Tech asked Rose, who smirked a bit. "Politeness." Rose stated before swinging her arm around Luna's shoulder, both of them and Lexi lightly giggled while the boys looked at them oddly.


End file.
